Lily Ort
|death= |status= |species=Mutant |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Blonde |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |cyber= |sword= |class=Never attended Superhero School |occupation= |era=NoHead era |family members=*Dustin Ort (father) *Jena Ort (mother) *Tori Newell (sister) *Cassie Ort (sister) *Brad Ort (brother) *Mary Ort (sister) *Chris Ort (brother) |romances= |nationality=American |affiliation=S.M.S.B. |masters= |apprentices=}} Lily Ort (b. 2 May, 2028) was a female Human who supported S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Master Intelligence. She was the daughter of Jena Ort, the younger sister of Mary and Chris Ort, the legal sister of Cassie and Brad Ort, and the stepsister of Tori Newell. Biography Early life Infancy ]] Lily Ort was born to Jena and Dustin Ort on 2 May, 2028. She would eventually have five siblings — Tori Newell and Cassie, Brad, Mary, and Chris. Tori would occasionally help take care of her, though she often didn't see her for long periods of time because she frequently ran away from home. Mary loved Lily, but she also considered her to be annoying. Meeting the S.M.S.B. Lily briefly met Baby Strength and Master Intelligence in 2031. Eventually, her sister was carted off to Canyon Secure Center. Following this, Lily became very irritable and started to hate her lot in life. Shortly afterwards, she took her mother's phone as a prank. However, she and Baby Strength would meet more properly on 1 October. Lily was riding with her mother when she drove the superhero to a meeting. A thoughtful girl, Lily talked Baby Strength's ear off and frequently said random things that came to her mind, usually forgetting to provide Baby Strength with any context. Among these things was asking him whether he knew that weird sounds were being made every time he responded to her comments. Halloween By Halloween, Lily's disposition had grown calmer. When Baby Strength arrived to trick-or-treat, he held Lily's hand to comfort the nervous toddler when they approached a heavily decorated house that made scary sounds, as Lily was nervous and had no idea that the sounds were coming from a boom box. Upon returning home, Baby Strength initiated a candy trade where everyone traded candy they did not like for candy they did like, during which time Baby Strength supplemented music. However, Lily kept childishly throwing candy at her siblings and at Baby Strength, but looking confused when they gave her candy in return by sliding it over to her, making Baby Strength realize she was too young to understand the concept of an exchange. Aftermath On 16 November, Lily was babysat by Cassie Ort while her parents were away. She was downstairs with most of her siblings when Master Intelligence and Baby Strength came over, and so she never interacted with them that day. On 7 December, Lily helped her family put up Christmas decorations. When Master Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Titanium Girl came over, she met the latter and was held by both her and Baby Strength. She also ate a lot of cookie dough, bothering her mother. ]] On Christmas, Baby Strength gave her a picture book and took a picture of her playing with Mary. Lily also confessed that she found frogs to be disgusting. Although she was supportive of the S.M.S.B., she was probably too young to realize exactly what was going on. 2033 When her siblings leaped into a wormhole to join the S.M.S.B. at the Tower of Reincarnation, Lily attempted to help, but was stopped by Chris from risking her life. Lily was shocked to see her friends being put in grave danger and screamed sadly as Chris held her. Later life Lily was mentioned in 2042. Physical description Lily Ort was a beautiful and adorable little girl being described as 'her older sister in miniature'. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Baby Strength thought she was one of the most adorable children he had ever met. On Halloween, she wore a witch costume. Personality and traits Lily Ort was a thoughtful toddler who possessed the intense energy of her siblings. She was supportive of the S.M.S.B., though it is implied that she was too young to realize exactly what was going on. Lily was also talkative and was known to say random things that came to her mind, usually without any context. Lily often liked to do what her siblings were doing, as she kept childishly throwing candy at her siblings and at Baby Strength, but looking confused when they gave her candy in return (in a more gentle way) making Baby Strength realize she was too young to understand the concept of an exchange. Like Mary, Lily was also extremely affectionate and enjoyed playing with her older siblings. She was supportive of the S.M.S.B., though it is implied that she was too young to realize exactly what was going on. Like most children her age, Lily also had a lot of immaturity and pettiness that she was completely oblivious to, as she was seen fighting over a toy and throwing candy. Her understandable naivety also made her very fearful of approaching a house heavily decorated for Halloween. She was also mischievous, as she stole and hid her mother's phone. Initially, her mother claimed she complained about everything and hated her lot in life, which elicited pity from Baby Strength who said she was too young to be self-deprecating as her life had just begun, although he could relate to having been self-deprecating as a toddler. Despite her former miserable countenance, it's worth noting that she opened up to Baby Strength, at least to an extent, as she talked his ear off during their car ride and all of Tori's siblings liked him more than the other members of the S.M.S.B. She became very fond of him on Halloween and kept asking him to hold her or help her onto the table. She also trusted him enough to hold his hand when they were approaching a scary-looking house, and extending the same hand of trust to Master Intelligence. Lily was known to be very fond of cookies, and of cookie dough in particular. She also found frogs to be disgusting, at least as a toddler. Abilities Obscuration: The extent of Lily Ort's abilities are not known. She was capable of stealing things and hiding them in clever places. Possessions Picture book: Lily received a picture book from Baby Strength for Christmas. Relationships Family ]] Lily's relationship with her parents was edgy, as her mother Jena claimed she complained about everything in her life, which she hated, and once stole her phone, though her attitude seemed to improve by Halloween of 2031. Her oldest sister, Tori Newell does occasionally read to Lily or help her get into bed at night. Mary Ort finds her to be slightly annoying, though she clearly loves the toddler unconditionally. S.M.S.B. members Out of all the S.M.S.B. members, and like all of her siblings (minus Cassie Ort), Lily's closest relationship was with Baby Strength. Despite her former miserable countenance, it's worth noting that she opened up to him as soon as they met properly, at least to an extent, as she talked his ear off during their car ride. She became very fond of him on Halloween and kept asking him to hold her or help her onto the table. She also trusted him enough to hold his hand when they were approaching a scary-looking house. On the same occasion, Lily also trick-or-treated with Master Intelligence, where she extended the same hand of trust to him as she did to Baby Strength. Behind the scenes Despite not appearing in , Lily is mentioned by Jena Ort as "the toddler". Lily is extremely similar to another one-time character named Karen, a girl from the , as they were both blonde-haired female toddlers with high-pitched voices and a certain degree of intuition who formed close relationships with male adolescents that were major characters, and are both cited to be extremely adorable in their respective books. Additionally, their roles in their respective books are similar, and they are both whiny in their first scene they're in (speaking chronologically), before becoming more endearing in their second, in which they barely appear and are just mentioned. They do, however, contrast each other in a couple of notable ways — Karen, unlike Lily, doesn't have parents that live in the same house, she's an only child, and she's said to look older than she is, while Lily is stated to look younger than she is. Additionally, Karen is shy and somewhat antisocial and spends most of her spare time playing with Barbies, while Lily is much more affectionate and extroverted and spends most of her spare time playing with her siblings. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:2020s births Category:American individuals Category:Born in May Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Mutants Category:Ort family Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Unmarried individuals